KAISOO Stories
by mwinssi
Summary: Kumpulan drabble nya Kaisoo :) minat baca? Buka aja jangan lupa review tapi ;)) author baru, jadi harap maklum :D (Warning! Typo bertebaran)


**OUR MEMORIES**

Cast : Do Kyungsoo(kid), Kim Jongin(kid)

Other cast : you can find it

Rating : T

Oneshoot!

Disclaimer : this story is mine!

Enjoy it!~

Don't Like Don't Read ;)

"Eommaaaa~ kenapa lama sekali? Kyung pegal~~" bocah kecil berambut kecoklatan itu merengek sambil menarik-narik pelan lengan baju wanita dewasa disampingnya. Wanita itu menoleh-menunduk kesamping-

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi busnya datang, jadi tunggu sebentar, ne?" wanita itu berucap dengan nada membujuk. Bocah lelaki disampingnya menggerutu tak jelas lalu mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"ish Kyungie kan lelah berdiri terus. Kyung ingin cepat sampai ditempat eomma mengajar." bocah itu menggerutu, kali ini dia menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya dengan kesal.

"hmm ne sayang, kalau begitu eomma gendong saja ya? yapp" wanita itu berlutut didepan bocah lucu mensejajarkan tinggi badannya, kemudian menggendong bocah itu dengan hati-hati.

"sudah tidak pegalkan? Nah sekarang kau diam, ne?" wanita itu berucap. Tangannya mencubit pelan hidung bocah lelaki imut digendongannya. Bocah itu tersenyum manis, lalu memeluk wanita tersebut -ibunya-.

"ne eomma, Kyung sayang eomma"

"nado Kyungie"

Suasana cukup berisik untuk memulai pagi hari ini di Seoul Art High School. Siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang memenuhi sepanjang koridor sekolah menengah atas yang cukup terkenal itu. Taman sekolah pun terlihat ramai dikunjungi untuk sekedar menikmati keindahan sekitar.

Guru-guru juga tidak kalah, mereka asik di ruang guru-tentunya- berkumpul berbagi cerita disela waktu sebelum bel tanda mulainya pelajaran hari ini. Beberapa juga terlihat sedang sibuk sendiri. Dan dari arah pintu, seorang wanita masuk dengan bocah kecil digandengannya.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa wanita itu dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Pagi Soohee" guru yang sedang asik berkumpul menyahut sapaan wanita bernama Soohee tersebut.

"Pagi Soohee, oh hei kau membawa Kyungsoo juga?" kali ini yang menyahut adalah wanita dengan file-file ditangannya dan seorang bocah lelaki, kira kira seumuran dengan Kyungsoo, dibelakangnya.

"Iya Taeyeon. Kyungsoo tak ingin ditinggal sendiri dirumah, appanya sedang keluar kota. Kau juga membawa Jong-" Soohee membalas namun dipotong tiba-tiba oleh suara bocah kecil dibelakang Taeyeon.

"Eomma, dia siapa?" Kai, bocah kecil itu memasang wajah bertanya miliknya, memandang pada ibunya penasaran.

Taeyeon menatap Kai, kemudian menjawab, "Ah, dia Kyungsoo yang eomma ceritakan waktu itu" Soohee dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo kecil. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Lalu tersenyum didepan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan imutnya.

"Jongin imnida, salam kenal Kyungsoo" kai berujar, dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya kemudian menjabat-lebih tepatnya mengambil-tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum polos dengan matanya yang sedikit membulat. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Ne, Kyungsoo imnida" nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar malu-malu. Dia berfikir, _Jongin tampan sekali, seperti pangeran dalam dongeng yang ada di televisi._ Soohee dan Taeyeon saling ber pandangan dan melempar senyum.

"Nah, Kyungie main saja dengan Jongin ya. Eomma dan Taeyeon ahjumma harus mengajar sekarang" Soohee berlutut lalu mengusak pelan puncak kepala Kyungsoo, kemudian Jongin pula.

"Jongin, jaga Kyungsoo ya, jangan bertengkar dan jangan nakal. Ah ya, panggil Kyungsoo dengan hyung, dia lebih tua darimu" Taeyeon juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Soohee. Kai membalas dengan mengangguk mantap.

"Siap eomma, ahjumma. ayo Kyungsoo hyung, kita ketaman saja" Kai mengajak Kyungsoo ke taman, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. _Tangannya halus sekali_, pikirnya.

"Hyung, duduk di sana saja yuk?" ajak Kai dengan semangat.

"ayok~~~" Kyungsoo membalas tidak kalah semangatnya. Matanya membulat lucu.

"hehe Hyung lucu sekali" Kai mencubit kilat pipi Kyungsoo kemudian lari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo merona, _dia mencubit pipiku, eommaaaa. _

"aish ya! Jongin tunggu~~" Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang sudah jauh berlari. Dia sesekali berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya. Jongin tertawa senang karna berhasil mengerjai Hyung imut itu. Dia beberapa kali melakukan _mehrong _kearah Kyungsoo, dan dibalas dengan Kyungsoo yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ahahaha ayo hyung, kejar aku kalau bisa" Jongin masih memanas-manasi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba lagi berlari mengejar Jongin. Dia berlari sambil menggerutu pelan, seperti _jongin menyebalkan, aku sebal, dia tampan tapi menyebalkan, uh, _dan lain sebagainya. Saking asik menggerutu, dia tak sadar bahwa menginjak batu besar yang cukup licin, menyebabkan ia tergelincir-jatuh-.

BRUKK!

"Aduuuuh~ Appooooo~ Eommaaaa~ hiks hiks" mengaduh kesakitan, dan akhirnya menangis. cupcup Kyungsoo yang malang hehe.

Kai menghentikan acara berlarinya dan menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo terduduk ditanah, dengan satu bagian kaki yang sedikit lecet dan berdarah. Dia terkejut kemudian dengan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini sibuk menangis.

"Hyung?! Gwaenchana? Kau kenapa?" Kai bertanya dengan panik. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Kai takut ia akan dimarahi oleh Soohee ahjumma juga Eommanya kemudian tidak diizinkan bermain lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Appo Jongin-ah hiks ... Appo, eommaaa" Kyungsoo membalas dengan terisak.

Kai semakin panik. Dia kemudian berlari entah kemana dan kembali lagi dengan sebotol air mineral. Dibukanya tutup botol air, lalu ditumpahkan air itu dengan hati-hati ke kaki Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan darah. Kyungsoo yang merasakan perih di kakinya terisak makin kencang.

"Hueee Appooo hiks appooo, eomma appoyoo hiks hiks" isaknya. Selesai dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Kai segera menuntun Kyungsoo berdiri dan membawanya duduk di bangku taman dengan sangat hati-hati. Kai takut menyakiti hyung-nya lagi. Setelah itu Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"sudah hyung, jangan menangis. Sakitnya pasti hilang sebentar lagi." Kai mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sesegukan. Diusapnya punggung Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Perlahan-lahan, isakan Kyungsoo mereda.

Kai pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang basah akan air mata, hidungnya memerah, matanya juga sembab. Ia merasa bersalah karna ia berfikir penyebab Kyungsoo jatuh adalah dirinya. Kai menggerakan tangannya menyentuh pipi tembam Kyungsoo, menghapus jejak air matanya. Kyungsoo hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"Mianhae hyung. Jangan menangis lagi ya. Jongin tidak suka melihat hyung menangis." Kai berucap memelas pada Kyungsoo. Ia melakukan aegyo membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne Jongin. Sakitnya sudah agak hilang hehe" Kyungsoo senang, melupakan rasa sakit dikaki berkat pelukan hangat milik Kai.

CHU~!

Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Yang dicium hanya diam mematung atas tindakan Kai. Pipinya tiba-tiba memanas, _Jongin poppo Kyungie? uhh pasti pipi Kyung memerah_. Kai tersenyum lembut memandang keterdiaman namja kecil imut didepannya.

"Eomma bilang, poppo-cium- adalah sebagai tanda kasih sayang. Dan Jongin sayang Kyungsoo hyung. Saranghaeyo" Jongin berkata dengan polosnya. Kyungsoo menunduk malu mendengarnya.

"Nado saranghae Jongin" Kyungsoo membalas dengan suara pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar Jongin yang kini senyum-senyum sendiri.

_Aku suka padamu, Jongin._

_Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo hyung._

**END**

Hahahahaha /ketawanista/ oke ini cerita absurb banget sebenernya. Ini terlintas saat aku ketemu sama temen masa kecilku yang entah kenapa bikin inget masa-masa dulu deket sama dia /curcol-_-/.

btw, ini fanfic Yaoi pertama yang aku buat, dan dengan pairing favoritku, Kaisoo hehe. Jadi maklumi aja ya kalau masih berantakan/acak-acakan. Dan pastinya typo bertebaran. Huehehe. Males ngedit, suer. Ini bikinnya sekali mikir. Jadi ngebut/?. :D

Ah ya, aku sempet beberapa kali review dibeberapa ff dan pakai nama 'mwinssi' tapi bukan akun/login. :D kalau ada yg direview sama nama itu, berarti aku ya! /ini maksudnya apa-_-/.

Udah cukup deh cuap cuap nya, :D

Makasih banget buat yang mau nyempetin baca(semoga aja ada yg baca ff absurb ini :D)

**Yang berbaik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung(?), boleh dong minta reviewnya? :)**

**Itung2 sbgai penyemangatku buat bikin ff Kaisoo lagi ;))**

Oke, ditunggu **REVIEW** kalian para Kaisoo Shipper ;))

Annyeong!~~ *bow*


End file.
